powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Filicia
Filicia is the Embodiment of Psionics, and all psionic/psychic planes and realms, and one of the two greatest beings in existence. Using it's unfathomable power, it created all psychic planes and all life and laws in them. It's locked in an eternal battle with Scrios, the Jealous One, a battle to save existence itself. Appearance Filicia has no true form. Filicia is all the psionic realms. It is the psionic realm all of the existential planes, and psychena, and more. These realms and planes exists as a part of it, and it has absolute dominion over them, as Filicia simply is them. However, after coming to understand no "mortal" or "lower intelligence" could witness it comfortably, it generated a female girl form based on the awakened at the time. Filicia's form always has a blank expression. Personality Filicia's true personality is impossible to comprehend. But certain aspects have come across that the few it's interacted with: Filicia is an easy going and very insightful being, but will be incredibly strict when needed. It considers life is a gift, and should be treated as such- which has brought it to utterly detest those who throw their lives away, take the lives of others without an incredibly good reason, or force others into servitude. Filicia really likes watching the lives of others. It puts freedom and joy above everything else. Filicia is the one who "blesses" the Awakened with their full potential, allowing the naturally attained awakening process to occur. When a psychic reaches their awakening point, it's Filicia that decides to either let them awaken, or stop the natural process. It's said that experiencing Filicia's presence during an awakening is a life-changing experience. It should be noted that Filicia doesn't give them their awakened powers, but only grants them access to them- their awakened power is their's naturally. The psychena of Psychena never see it, but can feel it's presence deep within Psychena. They trust it in full as their leader. Background - Rework Powers It's important to understand that Filicia is no normal entity. It's existence defies explanation. Trying to label or scale Filicia's power is an impossible task, because however great you think Filicia is, or whatever you think it's capable of, it'll be more powerful and more capable- always. Filicia's power is infinite in the truest sense, as it's power can't be explained with logic, interpretation, or creativity- It's beyond mathematics, understanding and measurement. Filicia is more akin to a force of nature than a living thing. Whenever it acts in any significant capacity, it's will can't be denied. No power is great enough to avoid, circumvent, diminish or defend against it. *Psionic Embodiment Outside of being the "Embodiment of All Things Psychic", what exactly Filicia is is hard to say... *Freedom *Indeterminacy *Singular Reality Existence *Undetermined Existence It came to be know that it was also the embodiment of all psionic and ecistential planes, or, more accurately, they all exist within its being. *Existential Plane Embodiment 'Primary Examples of Power' *Almighty Law *Alternate Reality Creation *Authority Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Concept Creation *Entity Creation *Existential Plane Manipulation *Existential Plane Creation *Genesis Creation *Life Creation *Meta Power Manipulation **Meta Ability Creation *Meta Variable Manipulation *Mindscape Materialization *Origin Creation *Perspective Manipulation *Psychic Creature Creation *Sapient Race Creation *Soul Creation *Subjective Reality *System Creation 'Further Powers and Nature' Filicia's exact power goes beyond understanding, it is capable of manipulating creation at the deepest levels. *Axiom Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Concept Manipulation *Definition Manipulation *Principle Manipulation Though, in fact, Filicia's power just straight up manipulates logic itself. Within Filicia's being, boundaries break down, and both sides merge into one; Fantasy and reality, truth and false, surpass and succumb, etc, they are all "one" within Filicia. Filicia has shown many time that it can simply do anything it pleases without any justification or logic, and exists far beyond any reason and understanding. Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet